Hogwarts Princesses
by Starlet5
Summary: HP/SM X-OVA Rachel and Serena are friends, they are both sailor senshi, What happenes when the other senshi turn on the two princesses and have a misson to hand them into the dark lord? They go to the wizarding world and meet up with Harry and his gang.
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter and I would never wish to take them away from their original makers. Characters like Rachel and any others that pop up that you don't know means that they are mine  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first fic! Yay!! I am using the English names because they are easier and easier to spell. Please correct me if I am wrong with anything I have written because I haven't seen the Glaxia series! I am not a very good speller either.  
  
~Setting~ *Thinking* 'Letter' "Speaking"  
  
This story will be taking place in the 5th year. Everyone is 15 years old in this fic. Ok on with the Story!  
  
Princess at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Rachel was a 15 year old girl who lived in Tokyo. She had long red hair, emerald green eyes and a lighting bolt scar. Her hair was usually out; she wore her jeans and a pink sweater. Rachel was walking with one of her best friends Serena to Raye's temple. Serena was having Study buddies with her friends, and decided to bring Rachel along, she was very good friends with Serena but they didn't hang around together as much. But Rachel did have a secret. It was the same secret as Serena and her friends. She was also a sailor Senshi. Rachel was the senshi of the stars. Sailor Star was equally as powerful as Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was the princess of the moon, and Sailor Star was the princess of the stars.  
  
Each had a cat in their arms; Serena had a black cat that answered to the name of Luna, with a crescent moon on her forehead. Rachel had a ginger cat with a golden star on her forehead, her name was Shimmer. When they approached the temple Raye lived in they walked up to the sliding door. Just as Serena was about to push it open she heard the muffled voice of Sailor Mars  
  
"Dose everyone know what to do when Serena arrives?" At the mention of her name she stood frozen to the spot. Rachel heard Serena's name and stood silently next to her.  
  
"Of course, when she gets here we attack her, and hand her over to the dark lord" Sailor Jupiter's voice was heard.  
  
"But wait, she is bringing Rachel as well" Sailor Venus spoke up in a hush whisper  
  
"That's fine, we just kill her too" Sailor Uranus said lazily. Rachel heard that and fear rushed though her. She looked up at Serena who had her finger pressed against her lips, sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Its better that way! Not only can we get them, but we can get the Imperial Silver crystal of the Moon and the stars, Our master will be please with us!" Sailor Mercury explained  
  
"Raye will make a much better queen then that blonde bimbo and carrot top, I never loved Serena, she was just a stupid meat ball head with out a brain" Tuxedo Mask's voice was heard. (A/N. Sorry all you Darien lovers out there but I have other plans for this story and Darien and Serena aren't a couple)  
  
Serena looked back at Rachel tears threatening to fall; she grabbed Rachel's hand and led her away from the temple. They hit behind a bush. "What's going on?" Rachel asked looking into Serena's blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't sound good though" Serena replied though her tears. Rachel didn't look sad or scared in any way to Serena. Why should she be? Her best friends weren't planning to kill her. But the truth was she was terrified. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't only scared for herself, but for Serena as well.  
  
"Who is the dark lord?" Rachel questioned keeping her voice calm.  
  
"I don't know Rachel, Sounds like they have been brain washed. I bet you Darien did it, Come on lets go" Serena stood up, her back facing the temple with the awaiting senshi.  
  
"Were not leaving are we? We should stay and fight! Come on Serena! We are stronger than all of them put together!" Rachel cried determined. Serena looking into her eyes. Tears were flowing freely from Serena's eyes. "Please Serena, we can't just run"  
  
Serena sighed heavily. "Alright" There was a look on Rachel's face Serena couldn't read. She wasn't smiling, but something told Serena she was happy. Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out her locket. "Moon Eternal Power!" she whisper sadly and she transformed into an elegant sailor senshi with wings.  
  
"Star Eternal Power!" Rachel whispered as she took out a pink crystal locket. She changed into a sailor Senshi. She had knee high white boots with stars across the top, she had the sane skirt as Sailor Moon except her 3 colours were a bright pink, purple and lighter pink at the bottom. She had elbow high white gloves, same as sailor moon only Pink, a golden bow, elegant wings, on the top of her head she had a golden star, Her hair was up like sailor Moon's only hers was red.  
  
Sailor Star slid the door open slowly, Sailor Moon standing behind her. As soon as she opened the door, a huge blast of many attacks flew forwards and hit her, sending her and Sailor Moon hurtling back. Sailor Star landed on the floor a few feet away from Sailor Moon. Slowly she lifted her head; they were surrounded by a circle of senshi. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn.  
  
Sailor Moon lifted her head and found Tuxedo mask standing in front of her. "Didn't expect that one did we?"  
  
"You shouldn't have been listening; you only made it hard on yourself"  
  
"Why? How could you do this to me?" Sailor Moon sobbed  
  
"You're just a stupid meatball head Serena; Raye will make a much better queen than either of you two ever would, I never loved you." Tuxedo Mask replied to her question.  
  
"How?" Rachel questioned  
  
"The Dark lord came to me, he gave me powers he taught me many spells as well, you can't get them back" Tuxedo Mask explained  
  
"The Dark lord can supply us with more power than either of you can." Uranus continued.  
  
"We work for the dark lord now, deal with it" Mercury finished.  
  
"Hand over the imperial crystals! And then we can have some fun with you?" Mars whispered evilly and nodded to the scouts.  
  
All that came really hard down on Sailor Moon; she continued to cry her heart out, not having a single care in the world. Sailor Star watched her, she felt tears forming in her eyes, but didn't dare let them fall. "NO!" she yelled  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPPER"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"  
  
"URANUS EARTH SHAKING"  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN"  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE"  
  
The attacks came hurtling towards the to fallen senshi. Sailor Star watched as the attacks headed for her and Sailor Moon. * Great idea Rachel! Now look what you've gone and done. Why didn't you listen to Serena!? No you have to be so bloody stubborn and want to fight! Not only have you destroyed your live but you destroyed Serena's as well!* Her head screamed at her. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for it all to be over.  
  
"PLUTO TIME FREEZE!!"  
  
The attacks froze in the air inches away from Sailor Star and Moon. Sailor star slowly opened her eyes and realized they were inches away from her face. She jumped up out of the way. Sailor Moon took a hint and followed her. Sailor Star looked around to see there saver, Sailor Pluto was standing beside a tree.  
  
"Pluto-"  
  
"Princesses! Hurry, lets go before the spell where's of them!" Pluto commanded of the two senshi.  
  
They both ran side by side up to sailor Pluto. She transported them to the time gate. Both Serena and Rachel de-transformed and looked at the senshi of time.  
  
"Both of you, you must leave, go to another place, where you will be safe." She spoke quickly.  
  
"Pluto! Why didn't you tell me?!" Serena cried loudly.  
  
"Some things are just meant to happen princess Serena, and telling you wouldn't of made a difference" she explained, then paused for a second letting her take it in. then continued "You must go far away and for fill your True destinies. As princesses, one day becoming queens you must learn about the Wizarding world. You will be safer there than you are here"  
  
"Wizarding world?"  
  
"That's right princess Rachel. You will learn how to become witches, and discover many different surprises. Now come we must leave this place and go to England, we will visit Diagon Ally and get your things for Hogwarts"  
  
Both nodded there heads in agreement and were transported to England, to for fill there true destiny.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Okay, here is the first chapter, to the first fic I have ever written! I really hope you liked it!! Please review and tell me!!!!! Tell me any mistakes you pick up along the way as well and I will do my best to fix them! I also wouldn't mind questions and suggestions I hope the next chapter will be up soon...I don't know when though.ma internet is stuffed up!!!  
  
Thanks 4 reading!!  
  
~*Starlet*~ 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter and I would never wish to take them away from their original makers. Characters like Rachel and any others that pop up that you don't know means that they are mine  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first fic! Yay!! I am using the English names because they are easier and easier to spell. Please correct me if I am wrong with anything I have written because I haven't seen the Glaxia series! I am not a very good speller either.  
  
~Setting~ *Thinking* 'Letter' "Speaking"  
  
This story will be taking place in the 5th year. Everyone is 15 years old in this fic. Ok on with the Story!  
  
Princesses at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Rachel followed Pluto and Serena into the leaky cauldron. It was tiny, and shabby looking, inside it was very darkly lit with lamps. There were many witches and Wizards sitting around drinking their drinks and smoking. Everyone was chatting happily, but when Rachel and Serena entered everything hushed down.  
  
Rachel looked around nervously at all the people staring at her and Serena. Murmurs went flying around the room. "Come on Rachel" Trista (not sailor Pluto ne more) said causally as if she couldn't see any of the people whispering.  
  
Rachel followed her out into a small area outside with a few dust bins. "Uh Trista.is this some sort of joke?" She asked looking at the bins.  
  
Trista chose to ignore her comment and pulled out a stick. She tapped the third brick up two across. The bricks that she had tapped began to quiver, slowly the wall broke into and arch way and let them pass thought to Diagon Alley.  
  
Serena stood there open mouthed amazed at what had just happened. "Here you go girls" Trista said handing each a letter addressed to them. Miss R Potter Room 7 Leaky Cauldron Diagon Alley.  
  
"Room 7?" She muttered aloud. "Leaky cauldron?" Trista didn't answer her. She flipped the letter over and removed the waxed symbol of Hogwarts.  
  
She pulled out the letter and read  
  
'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDY  
  
Head master: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc., chf. Warlock, supreme Mugwump,  
International confed. of wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Potter,  
  
We are please to inform you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary  
books and equipment  
  
Term begins on September 1st. we await your owl by no later than the 31st  
of July  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy head mistress  
  
"Hey, Trista, it says they want our owl" Rachel shoved the letter in her face so she could see.  
  
"Don't worry I have already sent it off for you" she replied shooing the letter out of her face. "Now first things first, we have to get you money"  
  
Trista began to walk down the long narrow walkway of Diagon Alley. She stopped in front of a tall white building 'Gringotts'. Inside where the strangest looking creators Rachel had ever seen, Trista went up to one of them. She instructed that both of the girls stayed there while she went to get the money.  
  
Trista came back 10 minutes later with three sacks of money in her arms. She gave one to Serena and one to Rachel. Rachel had been though her list of things to get for school by then. She and Serena had decided to get the wands first.  
  
They walked up to a small shop with the words 'Ollivanders: makers of fine wands since 382BC.' Both girls walked in. Trista had gone of looking in the other shops. Rachel approached the bench and tapped the bell a few times. Getting impatient she tapped it harder. Before she knew it the bell was moved from under her hand and it hit hard on the wooden bench. She smiled stupidly to the man in front of her.  
  
"Uh yes, Miss Potter, wonderful to see you." He spoke as he got a tape measure out. He started measuring her all over. Finally he stopped and came with a wand. He quickly took it off her after she had blown the window up.  
  
He handed her many wands. Finally he handed her the last wand "This one has to be it, but no one has ever been able to use this wand. Holly star dust eleven inches." He handed her a pale pink wand, on the handle was engraved stars. She gave it a quick flick and a bright pink light with sparkles came from the tip of her wand. She smiled happily that she had a wand.  
  
Serena was next, she took almost the same amount of time as Rachel had, Mr. Ollivanders caught on and handed her a pale yellow wand that moons engraved on the handle "Oak, moon dust eleven inches" She waved it and a bright yellow light came out of it. Happy with the results the girls paid for the wands and left the shop.  
  
They went and bought their robes for school, then their books, and after the other things that had to be bought. "I want an owl" Rachel sighed as she walked past a beautiful pale pink owl (COOL OWL!!!!!!)  
  
"Why don't you get one then?" Serena sighed back wanting one as well but didn't plan on getting one.  
  
"But I have Shimmer" Rachel protested remembering her ginger cat.  
  
"So who cares, Shimmer can't bring you mail! She's a cat, plus talking cats can get really boring you know! Buy an owl so we can get out of here! I am getting sleepy!" Serena complained as she pushed Rachel into the shop.  
  
"Nice one Serena, now I'm not going to get as much attention anymore" Shimmer growled angrily  
  
"And what do you mean by talking cats can get boring?" Luna questioned, not liking the fact that Serena thought she was boring.  
  
"Oh poor Shimmer, you'll be fine!!" Serena laughed, she ignored Luna's question and waited for Rachel to come out.  
  
Rachel came out soon after with the pink owl in its cage. She smiled happily at her new pet. Shimmer gave it a nasty look, full of jealously. They walked back to the leaky cauldron with all their things dragging behind them.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Rachel woke to the hooting of her new owl. "Flur" Rachel muttered and rolled over. Shimmer jumped up on the bed.  
  
"What I tell you, that owl has to go!" Shimmer demanded evilly  
  
"What your jealous! I didn't expect that, and besides you told me nothing, I want to keep Flur, she can bring me mail and be a better pet than you, so just deal with it"  
  
"Flur? What's Flur?" Shimmer asked ignoring the 'she can be a better pet that you' bit  
  
"What do you think? It's what I decided to call her alright" Rachel had woken up now and was sitting up  
  
"Alright? No it's not alright!!! Your not supposed to name it! Once you name it, you start to get attached to it!!" Shimmer growled  
  
"I have to give her a name stupid! Get over it Shimmer!" Rachel yelled.  
  
The door to her room opened, Trista was standing there fully dressed with Serena behind her still in her Pajamas. Trista noticed the new owl and approached it. She gave it a small pat and turned around to the two on the bed, approving to the owl, much to Shimmers dislike.  
  
"Now that you're all up, you can get ready, where going to Hogwarts today."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Okies I finished the second chapter of this story. Yay!! Anyways hmmmm I sleepy..i wanna go 2 tennis!!! No fair, I have to wait till tomorrow!!! Stupid.PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Thanks 4 reading!!  
  
~*Starlet*~ 


End file.
